


Try to Understand

by Jillian



Category: Supernatural, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Swing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/pseuds/Jillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should probably have thought about it a little more before acting. Now he was in some serious trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I got challenged. I got a starter line and 'Go'. This is what happens apparently ;)

He should probably have thought about it a little more before acting. Now he was in some serious trouble. It seemed like such a good idea at the time, but right now… right now, he can’t really remember why he had thought this in the first place. Or which head he had used…

But that’s the problem; he knows exactly which head he had used and that’s just what got him in this whole mess.

He needs to fix this, and fast. Dean will be home soon and if he sees this mess, he’ll get punished allright, just not the way he had been hoping for.

Tommy grabs a garbage bag and gathers the debris that came off the ceiling. Again mentally kicking himself in the head for thinking he’s any good with power tools. He should have asked his neighbor, the guy is a carpenter for crying out loud! And now it’s too late, there’s just not enough time left to finish it all up before Dean comes home.

Speak of the devil… damn it.

‚Honey, I’m home!’ So what if his boyfriend loves his sappy moments. Maybe that’s good for now. He can buy some time this way before he needs to explain his stupidity. 

He kisses his man hard, letting himself be lifted up so he can close his legs around Dean’s waist. So far, so good… very good even.

‚You, me, bedroom… now’ Dean’s rough voice is almost breathless. His eyes are dark with want and his lips swollen from it’s abuse. 

‚Na-ah’ Tommy tries to say, his own voice not really cooperating right now. ‚couch is closer, not gonna make it to the bedroom.’ He needs to stall time and lots of it.

‚Eager, are we? Been watching porn all day again? Fuck, I should tie you to a chair one day and put that porn channel on. Leave you hot and bothered and in now way able to do anything about it until I come back.’

‚You gonna talk all night about what you want to do to me or are you actually going to do it? That couch is not going to come to us, get me fucking over there.’

Dean doesn’t answer but continues to walk towards the bedroom. Tommy doesn’t realize until he feels himself being pushed up against the door first. Dean rubbing up against him while he pulls Tommy’s head back, away from the spot on Dean’s neck he had been worshipping. 

‚You are so hot like this, willing to do anything I tell you. I am going to take my time preparing you, make you beg for it before I’m even halfway done and when you are ready, you’ll beg me to let you come. If you’re very good to me, I might just let you too.’ Asshole and his mouth. How does he do it? Tommy is already ready to beg and they haven’t even really started yet.

With the little problem in the bedroom all forgotten, he lets Dean open the door and turn on the light. Tommy’s lips once again attached to that spot on Dean’s neck. Until…

‚What the fuck happened here?’

_Fuuuuuuck_

Dean lets Tommy go, putting his feet, none too ceremoniously, back on the floor while examining the damage. Tommy watches as Dean looks around the room, trying to grasp what on earth could have caused that gaping hole in the ceiling. Three times Dean opens his mouth to say something yet three times he closes it again, still not having found the right words yet.

‚I-I can explain all this.’ Tommy tries. His big brown eyes begging for forgiveness and understanding. Dean’s green ones no longer dark with lust. They’re dark alright, but this time with rage instead.

‚The fuck you will! Start with What were you thinking?’ Is it wrong that enraged Dean turns him on?

‚So, I got you this present and I…’

‚… Decided to hide it in the ceiling?’ Dean’s loud and gruff, not really helping Tommy’s state of arousal.

‚I tried to put it up myself before you got home. I just temporarily forgot that power tools are not really my friend.’

‚Exactly! Which brings me back to my previous statement: what were you thinking?’

‚I was thinking how much you were going to enjoy my present when you got home! Look, I know I made a mistake, I was too excited to want to ask Bob next door for help, I know I should have but that would probably have caused him to ask why I needed holes in the ceiling and I don’t think he wants to know about the extent of our sex life.’

‚What the fuck do you need holes in the ceiling for to have sex, Tommy?’

‚I don’t want to tell you now.’ He says with a pout. He knows he’s being pathetic, he knows he has done something hugely wrong but he can’t help it. 

‚What did you need holes drilled in the ceiling for, Tommy?’

‚For your present. And presents need to be either unwrapped or unveiled or some shit, not told because your boyfriend is mad about this one hole in the ceiling that I’m going to ask Bob next door about tomorrow.’ 

Tommy’s big brown _puppy dog_ eyes are working their magic. Dean is irresistible against them.

‚So, let me get this straight. _You_ wreck my ceiling and expect _me_ to be the understanding patient one?’

‚If you ever want that present, then yes!’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‚So, let me get this straight. _You_ wreck my ceiling and expect _me_ to be the understanding patient one?’
> 
> ‚If you ever want that present, then yes!’

‚So, let me get this straight. _You_ wreck my ceiling and expect _me_ to be the understanding patient one?’

‚If you ever want that present, then yes!’

 

‚What if I don’t want your present?’ 

‚Then I’ll take it back in the morning. But the ceiling will still have a hole in it.’

‚I’m still curious as to how the hell you managed to do this. Did you use a hammer or something?’

‚So… you’re not mad anymore?’

‚Oh I’m still fucking mad, just too horny to care right now.’ The fucker is _actually_ taking off his jacket and shirt as he says this. Is he for real?

‚Wait… you _really_ think I’m going to let you fuck me while you’re still mad, _even_ after I explained what happened? Are you serious?’

‚Shut up, Tommy.’ Dean is down to his underwear by now. His shorts nice and tenting. How the hell does he doe that? But there is no way Tommy is going to let him. He would just ignore his own hard-on and make both wait until Dean is back to being his realistic self. 

‚Get over here’. Dean is still in his shorts. His nostrils flaring, his eyes dark and his feet taking big strides over to where Tommy is leaning against the dresser. A finger lifts Tommy’s chin to make him look at his tall man. A hand grabs his hair tight, the other grab Tommy’s ass to pull him in. Lips crash into Tommy’s, demanding entrance.

Tommy is so surprised that for the first few seconds, he just lets it all happen. He let’s himself be manhandled. He lets his mouth get invaded, he lets a moan escape. But it’s all so wrong. He knows it is. This is not the way they do things… Okay, that’s not entirely true, they do. Some of the best sex they’ve ever had, had been when they had been angry. But this time it just doesn’t feel right.

He tries to get out of Dean’s grasp which makes Dean laugh. He actually thinks he’s playing? Tommy needs to remember that for the next time he can get him to role play again. As fucked up as it is, forced sex role playing is hot!

‚Lemme go, Dean. This isn’t right and you know it.’

‚That’s a first. You actually saying no to a little angry sex? What are you? Sober?’

That’s a low blow, Dean. Very low. Just let me go. I’m not doing this. I’m going to Bob’s for a bit, ask him for the help I should have asked him for before I got myself into this mess.’

Before Dean can answer, before he can even grab for Tommy again. Tommy is out of Dean’s arms, out of the room and out of the house. Again acting before thinking because right now he is on the other side of the front door when he realises both his shoes and his keys are behind said, very _closed_ , front door.

Ah well, no turning back for a bit now. If he rings the bell right now, he _knows_ he’ll end up with his legs either in the air or around Dean’s waist. Not because Dean is rough but because he would make Dean give in to _him_. Asshole does things to him, Tommy still doesn’t understand but boy does he love it when they do… _things_.

‚Hey Bob,’ Tommy says as soon as the door opens. Neighbor Bob is good people. Neighbor Bob is a carpenter so hopefully, neighbor Bob will be the helping hand to get Tommy’s ceiling fixed. Neighbor Bob has the best beer too.

‚Oh hell, what did you do this time?’ Neighbor Bob also knows Tommy pretty well.

‚I may or may not have damaged the ceiling of the bedroom a tiny bit. See, I tried to drill a hole in…’

‚How many times have I told you to stay away from power tools? What were you trying to do? You know I don’t mind helping you out. Or as I like to call it ‚don’t mind controlling damage before you do anything stupid’’ Bob laughs as he takes a swig of his beer. He loves his neighbors. He doesn’t even mind helping them out every time Tommy forgets about his tool-problem.

‚I… look, I just had a present for Dean that I wanted to put up myself before he got home. Should have known better…’

‚And by ‚present’ you mean it’s something that I don’t really want to know about what it is?’

‚…Yeahhhh….’ Tommy blushes. The guy really knows him better than Tommy thought.

‚So how bad is the damage?’

v^v

An hour and another two beers later, Tommy is on his way back, on his socks, with Neighbor Bob AND his spare key following him. The house is dark when he opens the door. Very quiet too.

Dean’s shoes are gone and so are his keys. Weird, but good. Now hopefully they can fix the problem and drill new holes before Dean comes back from his brother (oh yeah, 10 bucks says that’s where the fucker is).

Bob checks and fixes the damage and even drills new holes without once asking what the hell they need holes for. He probably has an idea but as open as he is, he rather not knows too much about the sex lives of his neighbors, thank you very much.

After Bob leaves, Tommy sends Dean a text _You can come home now, all is fixed. Say hi to Sam for me x_. He’s not surprised there is no answer. _Oh and could you pick up something to eat on your way back?_

After an hour the doorbell rings and the pizza man tells him the total is 32,50… So Dean is still mad then. When another 15 minutes pass by, and two texts remain unanswered, Tommy has had it. He has already finished that one slice that he was going to save until Dean walked through that door, his but is getting cold and he really needs to take a piss.

_Are you ever coming home? Or should I just bring that pizza, that I assumed was for you, to Bob?_

_Shit, forgot about the food. Be there in 20_

Tommy runs to the en suite to empty his bladder, runs to the now almost cold pizza to grab another slice and then returns to his position and waits. He just hopes Dean doesn’t call him or text or anything before he gets home. He does not want to get up again before he sees him.

When he hears the door open and shut, he waits for Dean’s corny announcement that he’s home, but he must still be pissed cause it doesn’t come. Five minutes later he hears the toilet flush and then the TV go on. Oh. Come. On!

‚Tommy, where the fuck is my pizza?’

‚Dean, where the fuck is my _Honey, I’m home?_ ’

‚Where the fuck are _you_?’

‚Just follow the sweet, soothing sound of my voice, you dick!’

‚If you get any crumb in that bed, you’re changing the sheets before I come near it.’ He hears Dean say from the stairs. At least he is on his way. Now just hope he doesn’t go to the study to sulk with his father’s journal again. If that is the case, Dean would not come out before dawn and stay in a mood for days. 

‚I’m seri…’ Dean just stands there. He doesn't know what to say. Or do for that matter. He can’t take his eyes off of the man in front of him, all casual, eating a slice of pizza, buck naked, pretending the sling he is in is the most comfortable thing in the world. He licks his lips and stares.

‚Want a bite?’ Tommy feigns innocence. He knows he’s getting to his man. To some people, Dean Winchester may seem a complicated man, but when it comes to sex, he’s easier to read than a picture book.

‚This is what you didn’t want Bob to help you with?’

‚Yup!’

‚This is what you wanted to do for me as a surprise?’

‚Uh-huh!’

‚So… this is something you’ve been thinking about then?’

‚Are you still mad at me?’

‚I don’t think I can even remember why I was mad in the first place, so no.’

‚Fucking finally. Then get your clothes off and put your dick in me. Any hole will do, thank you.’

‚Aw, you always say the sweetest things.’

 

Dean finally walks over. Walking around it, checking the sling out from every angle. He has the best boyfriend, seriously. He stops behind Tommy’s head and just admires the view. Tommy’s dick is already hard as a rock. The slit glistening with a drop of pre-come and if he watches very carefully, he might even see the blood in that big vein pumping through it.

Dean wants to touch him everywhere, preferably everywhere at once. But a chest is a good place to start. The second his fingers touch skin, the hairs on Tommy’s arm rise while Tommy gasps for air. 

His fingers make way for nails. Not leaving marks yet but enough for Tommy to lose all senses. His nipples have always been favorite. He pinches and turns them. Harder and harder. If he could walk away from this beautiful sight, he would get their nipple clamps. He’ll save those for a next time. If they’re going to use those clamps, then he needs his flogger too. Or a new one since he left his at that B&B they went to last month.

And if they’re doing the clamps and flogger, then he wants to have Tommy on edge all day and the best way to do _that_ is to make him walk around with a plug all day. Fuck, they are going to have so much fun.

 

Tommy can’t stand it any longer. He needs to do something. Not just feel, participate. And the best way to start is to take what is right in front of him, fabric in the way or not.

He lets his head fall back and closes his lips around where he knows the tip of Dean’s dick is. The fun side to blowing a cock that is still tucked away in jeans is that he can use his teeth. Not too much but just on the right side of fun.

‚Unbuckle…’ Tommy breathes, keeping his hands in the handles hanging from the chains right above his head. You don’t need to tell Dean that twice. The buckle is undone in record time and the first buttons are almost ripped off. 

While Dean is trying to get his jeans out of the way, taking his shorts with him… Proving that men can actually do two things at once, Tommy doesn’t waste his own time either. Before Dean can get everything to his knees, Tommy engulfs his thick cock, sucking it for all he is worth. 

‚Fuck, Tommy, warn a guy, will ya?’

It only makes Tommy suck harder. This angle is fucking fantastic. ‚Fuck my mouth’ he says during the microsecond he lets go. ‚Fuck it hard’.

And Dean does, hard and deep. Deeper than he ever managed when he had Tommy on his knees in front of him. If Tommy ever manages to relax his throat, this would be the way to go balls deep. Another thing to put on the list of fun things to do in their new sling.

Tommy can’t believe how fucking awesome this is. He should have bought this damn thing years ago. They’ve done some wicked stuff in their time together but this might just be the icing on the cake they’ve unknowingly been looking for. He is so going to try to deep throat him soon. But not tonight because if he does, Dean will come too hard too soon and that blows his chance of getting fucked from the other side of the sling tonight. And he so wants to get fucked.

‚I’m so close, baby, so close.’ That’s his cue. Tommy lets go instantly. He hears a chuckle somewhere above him. 

‚Is that a hint, baby? You don’t want me coming deep down your throat? You want me to fuck that tight little tushy of yours? I bet I can take you so much deeper this way. Gonna do it too. Gonna take you deeper than ever. Gonna make you beg me to stop cause it’s too good, too deep. That’s when I’m only going to turn it up a notch. Get ready, baby.’

Dean waddles away, jeans still at his ankles. Taking off as much and as fast as he can, which isn’t easy when one is still wearing shoes and jeans are a blanket around them, but he manages. 

‚Tommy, where’s the lube?’

‚In all the right places. Oh, and on the floor underneath me.’

The bottle is uncapped before Tommy can finish his sentence. He hears liquid squirt and feels fingers at his entrance. Then he feels Dean’s fingers go still.

‚Have you already prepped yourself for me, baby? Your hole is slick and almost loose. How long ago did you prep yourself for me? How did you prep yourself for me?’

‚I fucked myself with that big dildo you gave me for christmas. Did it right after Bob left to help me put the damn thing up after all. If you had gotten home right after I texted you, you could have dived right in. I’m still loose for you, baby but you might not want to slam your way inside me just yet.’

‚But still open enough for me to slide my way in. My favorite.’

And Dean does. He grabs Tommy’s thighs as he aligns himself and painfully slow slides himself inside, inch by inch. Tommy can hardly breath, his head falls back again and he holds on to the handles for dear life, again questioning himself why the hell he took so long to buy this sex god’s gift to man.

‚Oh sweet fahhhh… Don’t move, baby. Give me a few seconds. The way you look and the way you feel is… and then seeing you hang there is…’

Tommy feels so full. The angle is different from what they are used to and Dean is already in deeper than ever. It’s both a good thing and a curse that Dean needs a few seconds extra. He’s not too far from coming himself but Dean not moving is almost killing him.

But when he finally does start moving, Tommy almost loses it after all. He’s swinging back and forth while Dean is moving inside him. Still at a slow pace but oh so damn good. Dean keeps his hips still and instead rocks the sling. 

‚Fuck me harder, you dick. Not a pussy.’

‚Yeah? You think you can handle that? Hold on tight, baby, no mercy until I’m done with you. Can you bend your legs a little bit? Let’s see what this baby can handle.’

Tommy does as he’s requested, giving Dean even more access to go deeper. He takes a deep breath and tightens his hold on the handles once more.

Dean changes his grip on Tommy’s thighs and without warning, slams inside his tiny frame. He pushes the sling away until only the tip is left inside and slams back in. Over and over until Tommy is screaming and begging for release. It hurts so much but he never wants it to end. 

‚Don’t you dare come, baby. Don’t you dare! I have other plans for you.’

‚So… so… so close. I don’t know if I can…’

As full as Tommy had been mere seconds ago, as empty as he is as soon as he speaks those words. He hears Dean walk around the room but cannot bring himself to open his eyes and see what his lover is doing. 

He hears stuff dropped underneath him on the floor and then finally warm hands return to his thighs and that hot cock returns to where it belongs. Again Dean shows no mercy. He pounds that ass relentlessly. Tommy is actually surprised of Dean’s stamina. Dean is good at holding out but he is going to town on that ass like never before. 

‚Gonna fill you up now, baby. Gonna shoot every drop I have so deep inside, it’s going to take days for it to come down.’

As if possible, yet apparently he does, Dean turns it up a notch. Harder and deeper until he hears the sloshing, slurpy sounds of Dean fucking a come-filled hole. Just like Tommy, he doesn’t want this to end ever. 

‚Please, can I come now?’ Tommy asks as Dean finally slows down. ‚Please, please, I need to so bad.’

‚Don’t you dare. Now squeeze, I don’t want a drop spilled on the floor.’

Again Dean leaves his body without warning but he doesn’t leave his side this time. Tommy can hear Dean grab something off the floor. Before he can ask what Dean is doing, his hole is invaded with a very cold and very slick dildo.

Correction: vibrator…

The machine is turned up full speed and definitely focussed on hitting that prostate. Hot lips close around his ready-to-explode-like-never-before cock. No matter what Dean may ask of him now, holding back is no longer an option. He’s too far gone to hold it back any longer. He’s not even trying.

It only takes mere seconds of that sweet torture on his prostate and those lips sucking him for all he’s worth, before Tommy screams one final time and fills Dean’s mouth with everything he has. 

His body doesn’t stop, it keeps coming and coming and Dean keeps going and going. Tommy actually has to beg for him to stop. He can’t take it anymore, it’s too much.

‚But you taste so good, baby. God, I could taste you like this forever. Come here, sit up, you can taste for yourself.’

They kiss forever. Hard and heated turns to wet and passionate. Dean carries Tommy to the shower where he slowly and gently enters Tommy a second time. Tommy comes dry, having spilt everything into Dean’s mouth earlier. His limp body no longer able to function.

Dean carefully dries both off and carries the exhausted body to their bed. Tommy crawls into his side and is almost asleep before his head hits Dean’s chest.

‚I can’t even see where the hole used to be.’ Dean says softly. ‚Do you think a giftbasket for Bob will be enough or have we scarred him for life this time?’

‚I think we already did that last summer when you couldn’t wait to get inside the house and decided to fuck me in the back yard.’

‚I forgot about that. So, whiskey then?’

‚That should hopefully do it. At least until the next time we forget we have neighbors…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually I am very adamant in having my characters practice safe sex but in this case, the boys have been in an exclusive and committed relationship for a number of years. In my head they've had themselves tested once they realised this and therefore they now know it's safe to have fun without rubbers in the way :)


End file.
